One Door's Opened, But Another Door's Closed
by iPods-and-Tea
Summary: Irosami-Asami begins to take a liking to General Iroh. Takes place right after the finale. One-shot I know, it's a bit lengthy . Implied some "Honora" x Bumi and Tenlin, some Makorra. Kind of fluffy and angsty. Please R&R and enjoy!


The war against the Equalists was over, Korra had gotten her bending back, things were beginning to mend in Republic City, Ex-Fire Lord Zuko was coming in in a week to give a speech on peace between benders and non-benders, and they were all back safe and sound at Air Temple Island. Everything seemed to be great, she should be happy she thought. Despite trying to convince herself, Asami Sato was not happy.

She was sitting on the end of the dock on the island, watching waves roll by in solitude. Of course no one was going to ask of her, they were too busy fussing over Korra's miraculous recovery. Asami liked Korra and she was very glad that everything worked out for her, but she couldn't help but be a bit envious of the avatar. Korra had everything and had even taken her boyfriend away; Asami had nothing. Korra had a family and everyone adored her, Asami didn't even have a father anymore. She took in a deep breath and leaned down to kick the water below with her foot.

Asami then heard footsteps creaking up behind her on the dock, she figured that it was someone getting onto a boat to sail to Republic City or something of that nature. She was surprised when the footsteps ceased. For a second she thought it might've been Mako here to apologize or to finally officially break up. She turned around with a hopeful gleam in her emerald eyes; the eyes she met weren't the golden ones that she was expecting. She tried her best to hide her slight disappointment and turned back around.

"Not the firebender you were expecting, huh?" The general stated. Asami wondered what on earth the prince was doing standing behind her, asking her questions. At least someone was acknowledging her existence.

"No, I'm afraid not…" Asami sighed, downtrodden.

"I'm sorry," Iroh said curtly, yet sincerely. Asami swallowed hard at his comment for reasons she couldn't even conceive.

"What do you have to be sorry for, General," Asami replied, almost laughing at the sweet comment.

"I know you hardly know me, and it's not my place at all, but I couldn't help but notice what went on between you, Mako, and Avatar Korra," Iroh explained as he scratched the back of his neck. Asami blushed, was it that obvious?

"…I appreciate your concern, General, but you really needn't fuss over me," Asami stated.

"Are you sure? You seem very upset and quite alone if I might add. I'm just worried about you, if you'll excuse my rashness. I know we barely are acquainted, but…I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Iroh explained, and Asami felt her heart warm a little, maybe there was still someone out there who cared. She still couldn't help but laugh at how professionally he spoke, he couldn't get his military mind out of the way in a social area. Despite this she had noticed that he was a very genuine, sweet, and compassionate man, even if he was a bit socially awkward. She also noticed he was a bit of a dork, but she couldn't deny that she found that a bit attractive. It was a part of a Mako that she loved when she'd first met him, even though he didn't turn out as much of a dork as her first impression thought.

"I'm hanging in there," Asami replied after a bit of a silence.

"Well…if you need to talk, I am always available, Miss Sato," Iroh added with a smile. _Miss Sato_, so formal, Asami thought with a chuckle to herself. She turned around and faced him, about to reply and thank him for his concern. When she turned around she noticed the sticking similarity between General Iroh and Mako. The resemblance was so intense she almost felt like punching Iroh in the face to release her anger on all that Mako had done. She had to remind herself that the general was innocent to prevent herself from physically harming him.

"…Thank you, General," Asami stifled out of her mouth as her gaze kept on Iroh's eyes. _"He looks so much like Mako, yet he's so different as well, not just appearance wise. They were both firebenders, they both had the dark, raven colored hair, and the sparkling, golden, amber eyes,"_ Asami mused to herself. As the memories became too much and the lump in her throat couldn't hold in anymore and tears began to spill off her face. Iroh did not have any idea how to react. He felt horrible for the young lady, but didn't have any idea how to go about comforting her. Iroh sat beside Asami on the dock and just placed his hand over hers, which was leaning down on the dock, the other covering her face in shame of tears.

"…Miss Sato, I am terribly sorry if I upset you, I-" Iroh began spewing out an apology and Asami just laughed a little at that proposal, that _he _was the one bringing her tears.

"No, no, it isn't you at all, General Iroh," Asami assured as she gave his hand a squeeze. He was the only person who had truly reached out to her, even noticed that she was dying inside. "It's just…everything that has happened these last couple of days, I know the war is over and we're all alright, and Korra got her bending back, I should be happy, and I feel like a selfish, spoiled brat for not being, but…I can't help it."

"From what I've heard it's quite understandable for you not to be relishing in delight like the others," Iroh replied honestly. Asami then put her one hand back over her face again to hide her tears as some of her makeup trailed down her cheeks with the tears.

"I just…I-" Asami began, but the tears overtook her and she fell into Iroh's comforting arms. Iroh was taken off guard and was flustered, but quickly returned a comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry," Asami said, drying her eyes, "…I shouldn't have done that."

"It's perfectly alright, sometimes we all need a shoulder to cry on," Iroh replied with a slight, warm smile of comfort.

"Thank you, General Iroh," Asami said as she wiped one last tear from beneath her eye, "It really is getting late though, I think I better call it a night."

"Of course, goodnight, Miss Sato," Iroh said in response as Asami began walking back to her room, he noticed some mascara residue on his uniform that had just been cleaned by Pema. It had had all sorts of dirt, and some blood stains on it, before Pema cleansed it, not to mention how long it had been soaking in Yue Bay from when Iroh had swam to Air Temple Island after getting down from Aang's statue and getting away from the Memorial Island. Not that Iroh minded.

The next morning arrived and everyone was in the kitchen, where Pema had prepared a delicious breakfast everyone was craving. Korra and Mako were seated next to each other and Asami was sitting next to Lin and Meelo. Suddenly, Iroh walked into the room with Commander Bumi right behind him.

"What're you waiting for, son? Get in there, I'm starving!" Bumi laughed as he gave Iroh a friendly shove into the kitchen. Bumi then put his arm around Iroh's shoulder, "This boy here, is the finest general in the entire United Nation's army!" Bumi complimented, "He's practically still a teenager, and look at him! Stopped a war, in charge of an entire division!" Bumi went on as Iroh blushed.

"Bumi, I think you're embarrassing General Iroh," Tenzin stated.

"Nonsense, brother! I've known Iroh here since he was this big!" Bumi said as he made a display of a short height with his hands and Tenzin sighed.

"Why don't you two have a seat?" Tenzin suggested as he motioned a spot for them with his hand. As Iroh went to sit down, Mako couldn't help but notice the black mascara stains on Iroh's uniform and he scowled. There was only one person Mako knew here that wore makeup.

"So, what should we do today to begin cleaning up the big mess this war just caused?" Bolin asked, food hanging out of his mouth, as he devoured his meal sloppily.

"First I think we ought to focus on getting everyone's bending back!" Korra said fiercely.

"Even the criminals?" Mako asked.

"Yes, even the criminals, I don't think anyone who lost their bending truly needed it," Korra replied and Mako nodded in agreement.

"How are we supposed to go about assuring the non-benders that everything is going to be okay? Just because Amon's tyranny is over, doesn't mean they won't still feel oppressed by benders. A new leader will take hold if we don't act fast," Tenzin added.

"I recently received word from my grandfather, he says he will be arriving in a week's time to help promote peace throughout the city," Iroh informed.

"That's excellent news, tell your grandfather that we appreciate it very much. Fire Lord Zuko is a very respected and honorable man, he's also a co-founder of Republic City. His opinion will be well respected and valued," Tenzin stated.

"Yeah, Uncle Zuko's coming to town, he can stay with us, it has been far too long!" Bumi exclaimed, and Tenzin grimaced once more.

"Bumi, I'm afraid you've forgotten Fire Lord Zuko's current feelings towards you," Tenzin grumbled.

"Uncle Zuko loves me, Tenzin, calm down!" Bumi laughed it off waving his hand. "Why don't you ask his grandson?" Bumi suggested as he placed a hand on Iroh's shoulder.

"If you really want me to…" Tenzin mumbled and Iroh just picked at his food. "You and Ursa don't exactly have a pleasant past relationship…"

"Oh, come on!" Bumi yelled as Iroh hid his head while leaning on his hand, "Uncle Zuko is surely over that, plus Ursa and I were best friends as children! We dated for years!"

"Yes, and it ended so well between you two," Lin added, rolling her eyes.

"Like you and Tenzin ended greatly!" Bumi argued and Pema scowled.

"This isn't getting any less awkward," Korra whispered in Mako's ear.

"Bumi, you aren't still mad that Ursa and I didn't include you in our pro-bending team, are you?" Lin teased.

"What? That is irrelevant to Uncle Zuko liking me!" Bumi shouted across the table.

"Please, we all know I was Uncle Zuko's favorite, I still am! Why, even your father liked me better than you!" Lin laughed, "Plus, Uncle Zuko has hated you ever since you broke his _precious little princess'_ heart."

"I didn't mean to!" Bumi growled and Iroh began to try to slink away as discussion of his mother's past love life continued.

"You were dating other women _while_ you had a two-year relationship with her, not to mention your childhoods spent together and how Ursa was best friends with your sister," Lin shouted as Korra, Bolin, Mako, Asami, Pema, and the kids all watched in either entertainment or feelings of awkwardness. Jinora was still in awe about how her uncle and father were going at it.

"You did almost ruin Dad and Uncle Zuko's 50-year friendship," Tenzin said while casually sipping tea, as if accustomed to this kind of bickering between them.

"That's right they fought for a year!" Lin yelled, "My mother would always complain that Twinkletoes and Sparky hadn't stopped yelling so we couldn't all get together for awhile. Thankfully my mother and yours finally got them to make amends."

"I told Ursa I was sorry!" Bumi demanded.

"Do you still have those bruises, Bumi?" Lin asked with a smirk.

"…Uncle Zuko was very, _very_ angry with me…" Bumi gritted through his teeth and Lin began laughing.

"Well of course he was, he fussed over Ursa like she was some fragile, delicate flower and you devastated her. Speaking of Uncle Zuko and his paranoid, overprotective tendencies, remember how hard it was to talk him into letting Ursa on me and Kya's pro-bending team?" Lin said.

"You three had a pro-bending team?" Korra said in excitement.

"Yes, we did, we were the champions five consecutive years running," Lin said a bit arrogantly, pointing to her chest with her thumb.

"That's so cool!" Mako exclaimed as he looked to Korra, Asami still eying them carefully.

"I wish we could have won though, I really wanted to beat Tahno," Korra said glumly.

"I think I won much more than a pro-bending match," Mako said affectionately as he tucked a lock of Korra's hair behind her ear, the same way he'd always done to Asami while making some corny, yet sweet, comment. Asami watched covetously as a pang of pain struck her heart and she walked outside, pleading to be excused, though no one paid her any mind over the childhood friends that were shouting about Bumi's love life. Asami stormed outside, and kicked over a rock, causing Iroh to jump.

"Oh, General Iroh! I-I am so sorry, I didn't know you were here, I didn't mean to frighten you," Asami said, almost with a giggle.

"It's fine, it just made me a jump a little," Iroh said with a tender smile as he adjusted his military uniform. "Did they drive you crazy talking about my mother's love life as well?"

"Not exactly," Asami said with a laugh. "…Does your grandfather really hate Commander Bumi?"

"…I'm afraid so, just a little," Iroh replied with a chuckle and Asami laughed with him. "So, if they didn't drive you insane…what did…I mean-not that you have to tell me. I suppose it's none of my business."

"…It's Mako," Asami answered honestly, "I just don't see how he can laugh at all those jokes about Commander Bumi and all his girlfriends, when he's done the same to me! He hasn't even broken up with me yet, and he's in there stroking Korra's hair!" Asami cried, glowing and Iroh frowned at Mako's behavior.

"He doesn't deserve you then," Iroh muttered, taking Asami off guard, leaving her blushing.

"I'm not all that spectacular, I don't know about that…" Asami said, flustered with her face turning a crimson shade of red in embarrassment.

"Well I do!" Iroh said emphatically, breaking his usual composed, professional, militarized decorum, as his face also pinkened, "You, Miss Sato, are a fine, beautiful, strong, courageous, and honorable young lady and any gentleman would be blessed to have you at his side!"

"General, I-I…I don't know what to say…no one has ever said anything so nice to me before in my life…thank you," Asami replied as she nervously played with a loose strand of her hair; her face going a deeper shade of red.

"I was very impressed by how bravely you stood up against your own father and Bolin told me how you'd fought him and how you took a stand against him before. That is one of the most courageous things I've ever heard someone do. You are nothing short of spectacular, and I don't mean to take anything from the avatar by saying you are the most fearless person I've met," Iroh stated, trying to hide his humiliation in being so brash. Asami was very touched by the general's encouraging and flattering words.

"Thank you…that's very kind of you to say about me, no one has ever told me anything so sweet before, General. But might I say, you're nothing shy of amazing yourself; the way you hopped on those planes to take them down, how you pulled us all through the mission, and how you defended your fleet up on the bird's nest, even risking your own life, and not to mention you are quite the gentleman. You are the most polite and sincere man I think I've ever met in my life," Asami returned some compliments as she coyly leaned up against the wall, dodging his gaze as Iroh grew a dorky grin reminiscent of his grandfather's. Iroh then went over and leaned up on the wall next to her as Asami then let her head fall on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. She'd once said she felt safe with Mako, she now felt safe with Iroh and was terrified because of it. She'd never dreamt Mako'd rip her heart in half, and right now she would never think Iroh would either. She didn't want to be falling for him, but she was afraid she was, reluctantly.

Just then as Iroh began to speak, Mako opened the door and spoke out on their moment.

"I know what you're doing, Asami," Mako growled as he crossed his arms; Asami quickly and impulsively lifted her head off of Iroh's shoulder and met Mako's cold stare.

"I don't know what you mean, Mako," Asami responded honestly.

"Don't act like that, this isn't fair to General Iroh and you know it!" Mako yelled.

"Excuse me?" Asami began, angrily.

"Don't play dumb, Asami, you're better than that!" Mako shouted.

"I'm not playing anything! You'd better say what you mean!" Asami demanded.

"Fine, I'll spell it out for you. You need to stop leading General Iroh on to make me jealous, it isn't fair to him!" Mako said accusatively and Asami's mouth opened wide in shock at the allegation and Iroh blinked in disbelief.

"Are you that conceited that you think that I'd do something that shallow on your behalf?" Asami snapped.

"I'm just saying that you better stop playing games with people's feelings, Asami. You could end up really hurting someone!" Mako stated.

"Are you kidding me, Mako? Take a look at what you've done to me and Korra all this time, you still have yet to formally break up with me, but don't worry, I got the memo…" Asami said sadly.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mako. It was me who first went to Miss Sato anyway," Iroh stated as he stood up from his slump on the wall.

"…I just wanted to make sure she wasn't going to lead you on, trying to make me jealous, Korra hurt my brother by doing that one time, and I didn't want to see you get hurt either because of Asami's games," Mako said bitterly.

"To the contrary, I don't think she was leading me on at all and I appreciate her company very much," Iroh said.

"That's good, I guess…I gotta get going, I'm helping Korra out with some avatar business downtown, I guess…I'll see you two later," Mako said with an awkward goodbye.

"Thank you for defending me like that," Asami said.

"It was my pleasure," Iroh replied.

"I like Korra, and I'm happy for her, but Mako is just…I almost feel sorry for Korra. I hope he treats her better than he did me," Asami said with a sigh.

"I hope so too. Avatar Korra only deserves the best. I must admit, it was a bit surprising to see Mako come in here and point fingers at you like that," Iroh stated.

"…I was surprised too, apparently Korra did it, according to him. I doubt she did though, he just loves to think everyone is that obsessed with him," Asami mumbled, "Enough about me and Mako, I must be holding you up. Mako and Korra went to the city to take care of something, I'm sure you're very busy with patching things up, being a general and all."

"Actually, I'm just trying to think of ways to improve our fleet's weapons. We were destroyed out there by your father's airships," Iroh said contemplatively.

"I could help with that!" Asami exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" Iroh said.

"Yeah, I could get you into Future Industries and even down into the basement, I'm sure that where all of my dad's blueprints are! I know that place like the back of my hand, it would be easy for me to navigate and guide you through," Asami explained.

"That would be great, I'd really appreciate it, if you don't mind," Iroh stated, taking her up on the offer.

"Sure, it's no trouble, we can get on the ferry to the city now," Asami said as Iroh nodded and followed her along. They hopped aboard the ferry as Iroh offered a hand to help her up over the jump, despite Asami being more than capable.

"Does this ship have a captain?" Iroh asked, beaming a grin.

"I'm not sure if he's on duty now," Asami answered, "Captain Rin? Hello?" Asami called for the captain, but with no response and Iroh grew another smirk.

"That won't be a problem," Iroh said as he buttoned his uniform, took black gloves out of his pocket and slipped them on. He then cracked his knuckles and took hold of the ship's steering wheel.

"I suppose not," Asami said, trying her best not to laugh at the general. "You sure you know where you're going, General?"

"Of course I do, I'm the general of the United Republic of Nations!" Iroh exclaimed as he pulled the whistle and ignited the ship to sail to the dock of Republic City. Asami had to cover her mouth so Iroh wouldn't see her laughing at him. They continued to sail along smoothly for about twenty-five minutes before Iroh docked the steamboat in the harbor of Republic City. "See, we got here safe and sound," Iroh boasted with a toothy grin.

"I can see that," Asami laughed, "Congratulations, you're only the general of a military fleet," she teased. "Okay, so we can take my car to my family's mansion which is just a few blocks down, right into the heart of the city."

"Sounds like a plan," Iroh replied as Asami lead him to her car. She hopped over the door and took a seat in the driver's seat and Iroh hopped in shotgun. Asami then pulled a silver key out of her pocket and shoved it into the ignition.

"Buckle up," Asami said, "This could be a bumpy ride if you're not used to it."

"I jumped out of an airship, I think I can cope," Iroh replied, but complied and snapped his seatbelt on anyway. Asami then put pedal to the metal and floored the gas pedal as they zoomed through the streets to the prestigious Sato Mansion. Asami then pulled her satomobile into her long driveway.

"Here we are," Asami said as she parked the car, setting in the break and the correct gear.

"I don't think I've ever seen a driveway this long," Iroh commented.

"Aren't you the crown prince of the Fire Nation?" Asami replied.

"Well…yeah," Iroh said, blushing and scratching the back of his neck, "but we don't really have any satomobiles or anything around the palace."

"Ah, not royal enough for you," Asami teased with a grin, she just stared at Iroh for a second, realizing something. He wasn't just a general, and that was a huge accomplishment in itself for someone his age, he was also the crowned prince, heir to the Fire Nation throne. Iroh was going to be the Fire Lord someday.

"No, I don't know….we just don't have any yet, I guess we're behind," Iroh pouted. Asami also noticed that she'd broken right through Iroh's formal wall that he'd put up for the world. He wasn't behaving nearly as sophisticated and formal as earlier when she'd first met him during the battles. He was far from rude, he still was extremely courteous and gentlemanlike, he was just more opened now, more opened, friendly, and outgoing.

"So, I guess we better get on finding those blueprints," Asami said as she locked the car doors and hopped out. As they entered the house, Iroh held the door for Asami and as she stepped in a flood of nostalgia filled her.

"You okay?" The prince and general asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, _Prince_ Iroh," Asami said with a smirk as she walked passed him after exhaling a deep sigh. Iroh made a pouty face in response to the remark.

"So, Miss Sato, where do you think these blueprints would be?" Iroh asked.

"…Probably in my father's secret, evil basement," Asami grumbled begrudgingly. "I still can't believe…walking around this house reminds me of my childhood and how he was always there for me…and then…all he does to me, I'm sorry, I can't-" Asami began as she bit her thumb through her glove to suppress a sob. Iroh walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"You know…my grandfather had issues with his father too-" Iroh began as Asami cut him off.

"Your grandfather's father? Fire Lord Ozai? Great, now my father is being compared to that monster…though I wouldn't say it's an inappropriate comparison," Asami muttered.

"No, I wasn't trying to say that. I was saying that my grandfather had the same problem as you, he had to go against his father too, and his whole country. Grandfather told me hundreds of stories of his childhood, his favorite being how he stood up to his father finally, after all those years of being abused by him, he claims he never did, but I know he loved his father at some point. My point being, my grandfather had to do the same thing you did, and everything eventually…kind of turned out okay for him," Iroh explained, fondly speaking of Zuko. "Well…Grandfather does seem to never catch a break." Iroh said ponderously.

"Fire Lord Zuko did have lots of problems with his father, I've heard dozens of stories myself…but I don't think even Ozai tried to kill him!" Asami cried.

"Ozai has killed plenty of people," Iroh stated, "But, yes, he tried to kill my grandfather, more than once. The first time he was going to do it to usurp the throne from my grandfather's uncle, my namesake, and Azulon grew angry and told Ozai to kill my grandfather…and he was going to do it. My grandfather was ten."

"Th-that's horrible…" Asami muttered.

"He also tried to electrocute my grandfather with lightning bending," Iroh added.

"That's like what my father did…he tried to kill me with the equalist gloves…" Asami said.

"My grandfather, luckily, redirected it," Iroh continued.

"Of course he did, he's still here," Asami said with a smile that Iroh exchanged, "your grandfather is a hero, General Iroh."

"I know he is," Iroh said with a warm smile. "And he had other people in his life that helped him pull through, and trust me when I say that he'd been through hell and back, pardon my French. So, if he could get through it with the help of my great-great uncle and his friends, I'm sure that a strong, lovely woman such as yourself should be able to as well, and I'm certain that you will not be alone."

"Thank you, General," Asami stated as she pushed her last tear off her cheek, "what do you say we go find some blueprints now?"

"Sounds good," Iroh agreed. They then proceeded to rummage through Hiroshi's basement, scouring the area for any trace of the devices. They scrutinized the facility almost entirely and were on the brink of throwing in the towel when Asami called out that she'd found a drawer full of all her father's blueprints for his machines. They analyzed the blueprints for hours, trying to decipher it, and figure out its mechanics and functions for themselves even though they were going to eventually hand it over to the United Forces' engineers. It was beginning to get late into the afternoon and they'd left very early in the morning, they figured it was almost time to be heading back.

"I guess we better be heading back soon," Asami suggested, "Here, General, you keep the blueprints with you," Asami said as she placed the rolled up papers in the palm of his hand and clasped his fingertips over it.

"Thank you, Miss Sato and just plain Iroh is fine," Iroh said with a smile.

"Alright then, Iroh, you can call me Asami in that case," Asami returned.

"Okay, then Asami," Iroh began, as his face started to go red, "Er…I was wondering…I was just curious…you see, I'd like to know…I was wanting to see if you'd be interested in…um…er...maybe if you'd like, to go out for tea some time…maybe?" Iroh asked as he started scratching the back of his head again, avoiding direct eye contact. Asami smiled at him.

"Yes, Iroh, I'd love to go out for tea with you. How about tonight, we can go to that new teashop, the one they expanded from in Ba Sing Se…The Jasmine Dragon!" Asami replied, accepting his invitation.

"That was originally opened by my grandfather's uncle! I can't believe they brought one here to Republic City. And yes, it sounds perfect, I-I'll pick you up at seven?" Iroh said.

"That sounds perfect, Iroh, I'll see you then," Asami said happily as she gave Iroh a peck on the cheek and went upstairs to her old bedroom. Iroh, however, was left standing in the basement love-struck and still flushing red with his hand pressed up against his cheek. Iroh left to try to freshen up back on Air Temple Island, though the only outfit on him was his United Forces uniform, he still tried to look his best.

"Where are you heading off to, buddy?" Bumi said as he stopped him in the hallway, ruffling his hair that he'd just spent ten minutes fixing.

"Bumi, really?" Iroh snapped as he tried to fix his hair into place again, and Bumi chuckled.

"So, who're you heading out with? You've got a date with destiny? Your grandfather always seemed to have one," Bumi teased, which earned a smile from the young general.

"I'm taking Asami Sato out to tea," Iroh replied, bragging a bit.

"Score!" Bumi exclaimed, "Too bad you have no home to take her to afterwards."

"Bumi!" Iroh yelled as his face flushed beat red, "Plus, she isn't some prize to be won, she's a person just like you and me. This is how you got into problems with my mother."

"I was only teasing, son!" Bumi said, smacking Iroh on the back, "You're really treading on thin water, bringing your mommy up."

"It's not like it's a lie," Iroh replied with a grin and Bumi chuckled.

"When are you picking that fox up?" Bumi asked.

"…Seven, I am picking the _young lady_ up, at seven, Bumi," Iroh stated with a jaded sigh.

"When you say it like that you sound kind of creepy," Bumi said, poking fun at him, "I'm only messing with you Iroh. Have fun, alright kid? Stay out of trouble and-"

"BUMI!" Tenzin screamed from the other room.

"Looks like that's my cue, I'll catch you later, kid, like I said, have fun," Bumi said with a wink as he went off to tend to Tenzin. Iroh shook his head at the commander and went off on his way to pick up Asami. As Iroh fussed over his hair, Asami had been squirming about her outfit, makeup, and hair for well over an hour. It was very reminiscent of the night of her and Mako's first date, though this time she was the one being asked out, and by a general and prince no less. Suddenly, while Asami was brushing her hair at her vanity she heard a knock on the door. She took a deep breath and began walking down the stairs to greet her date. A rush of sadness stung her, as there was no longer her father to say goodbye to and assure that she'd be back by curfew. She had no one to kiss farewell this time, no one to reassure that she'd always be his little girl. Asami then opened the door, as Iroh just stared at her in her velvet, mahogany dress in awe, jaw-dropped.

"Wow…Asami…you…you look gorgeous," Iroh stated as he took her hand and placed a kiss atop it as she blushed. It was obvious that General Iroh had been raised by royalty and a very strict mother who persisted on manners and treating women with respect. It was a very different feeling than being with Mako who'd hardly had parenting. Iroh's behavior was somehow, familiar to the way she'd been raised, and it made her feel comfortable.

"Oh, ahaha, thank you," Asami said, blushing, folding a strand of hair behind her ear as they began their stroll to The Jasmine Dragon, Republic City. As they arrived at the teashop and were seated Asami and Iroh picked up their conversation.

"So, Iroh, I just wanted to thank you," Asami started, "For your service I mean, defending the United Nations, you risk your life all the time for us."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I'm a failure of a general," Iroh said with a sigh as he slapped down the menu.

"What are you talking about?" Asami demanded, growing stern. "We all might not be here if it weren't for you!"

"…I lost so many men, I'm a coward," Iroh said swallowing hard.

"Lives are going to be lost in war no matter what, Iroh, you mustn't blame yourself," Asami assured as her hand rested on top of his. Iroh slammed his other fist down on the table.

"No, no, when I was shot by that missle…" Iroh said in distress as he cradled his head in his hands. Asami watched in concern, what was he going on about?

"What about it?" Asami asked.

"I should've stayed with my division. I abandon them, I should have went down with my ship. Instead, I fled like a coward with Avatar Korra. I was so selfish, concerned with myself. What kind of general runs out on their fleet? That's how your father sent out troops to…annihilate my troops! If I'd been there…I was able to stop a lot of them, but not enough…so many lives were lost…" Iroh said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Iroh, if you'd been there they just would have killed you too. Plus, you were unconscious, you had to let Korra heal you, you would've been no help to them injured!" Asami insisted.

"I still should have been there. My men are all still people, some military leaders seem to forget this. They have a family too, people who love them, need them, mothers, fathers, wives, children, girlfriends," Iroh continued as he ran both his hands through his hair in distraught. "I let them all die."

"No, it isn't your fault, Iroh," Asami stated again, and she meant it, she didn't believe there was anything he could've done to change the outcome without just winding up dead himself.

"My grandfather would be so ashamed," Iroh said, Asami could tell he was desperately fighting off tears, " My grandfather got his scar defending soldiers' lives, he wasn't even in charge of them, he'd be disgusted that I lost so many of my men. I should be stripped of my rank." Iroh said, Asami heard in his voice that he was now crying.

"Iroh," Asami said forcefully as she rubbed his forearm in comfort, "Your grandfather would be proud of you, I know he would, he'd understand as well as I do that you did everything you could, and you saved this city."

"I can only hope so, I'm going to have to report to him what's happened when he arrives," Iroh said, shamefully trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"You're very fond of your grandfather, aren't you?" Asami asked as a waiter placed their teacups down.

"Yes, I am," Iroh said with a smile as he sipped at his ginseng tea. Iroh then took a sugar cube and plunked it into the cup of tea and began to stir it with the little, wooden stick.

"I see you take sugar over cream," Asami said with a giggle as she lifted the tiny, tin, pot of creamer and began to pour it into her cup of green tea.

"Cream is for coffee," Iroh replied, Asami could see the crack of his grin from behind the teacup as he took a sip.

"Is that so? And sugar isn't?" Asami replied as Iroh placed down the teacup on its saucer.

"I suppose I've soiled tea's name as well then," Iroh said with a grin. "I couldn't help but notice, Asami, your perfume, it smells very different than any other perfume I've ever smelled. I mean…it's smells fine, I like it, it's just very unique."

"It's a really rare line called Charmant. It was my mother's…before she passed away, I only ever use a little bit for special occasions," Asami explained, bittersweetly.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Asami. And you really didn't have to use it just to go out with me," Iroh stated, giving his condolence.

"It's all right, I wanted to," Asami replied with a smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "Iroh…I-I…I really like you, but I'm afraid to. After everything that happened between Mako and I, I'm scared to…to…fall in love again…" Asami confessed and Iroh started to blush.

"I can understand that, Asami, but I just want you to know…I'd never do anything like that to you, ever. I'd never do what Mako's done to any girl…it's just against my morals, and I'd especially not do it to someone I care about so much," Iroh confessed a bit awkwardly, mentally cursing himself for inheriting his mother and grandfather's socially awkward gene.

"Thank you, Iroh," Asami said sincerely. Their night continued on rather nicely and they were finally ready to both head back to Air Temple Island. They both said goodnight to each other when they reached the island again and Asami caught Mako, spying, from the corner of her eye and then she decided to spy herself, to see if Mako would confront Iroh. Sure enough, her hypothesis was proven.

"I didn't know you started wearing perfume, General?" Mako said bitterly as Iroh began removing his coat; Iroh pouted at the comment.

"Very funny," Iroh replied.

"I know it's Asami's, it's like that's her scent, how close are you too exactly?" Mako asked.

"I just took her out to tea," Iroh stated, trying to contain his growing anger.

"Aren't you a bit old for her?" Mako scoffed.

"I'm only twenty, how old is Asami?" Iroh said, clenching his teeth.

"She's nineteen…and you seem so much older, how'd you get this job general?" Mako asked.

"It helps when your mother's the Fire Lord," Iroh joked.

"I had almost forgotten, you're a prince too. I really hope Asami isn't leading you on, General," Mako stated.

"I don't think she'd stoop that low," Iroh replied.

"I hope you don't try anything either," Mako grumbled, "She's my friend."

"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her," Iroh assured.

"You better not!" Mako snapped.

"Do you want to start an Agni Kai between us?" Iroh shouted.

"No, no, I'm sorry. That was really out of line. I love Korra, I do, but I do still really care about Asami, and I want to know she's going to be okay. I'm sorry, General, I need to mind my own business," Mako said shaking his head. Iroh's stern expression softened.

"It's alright, I appriciate your concern. I promise you, I'll treat her as if she was a princess," Iroh said.

"Just…promise to…promise me you'll treat her better…better than I did. That's all I want, she deserves that," Mako asked and Iroh smiled.

"I promise, Mako. But, I think you should apologize to her," Iroh said and Mako nodded.

"I will, for sure, first thing in the morning. Goodnight, General," Mako said.

"Goodnight, Mako," Iroh said as they both walked off into their own bedrooms. Outside from where Asami was spying, she walked off over to the docks again, and sighed. Unbeknownst to her, Korra came up.

"How were things with the general?" Korra asked.

"Korra!" Asami exclaimed.

"Hey," Korra said, "You okay?"

"…I'm hanging in there," Asami replied.

"I'm sorry, about…everything that's happened to you. Your breakup with Mako, what happened with your father, how we've been ignoring you, I'm sorry," Korra apologized.

"No, you don't owe me an apology, but thanks, Korra," Asami said.

"So…Fire Nation royalty, huh?" Korra teased as Asami blushed. "What do you like about him?"

"Everything," Asami said with a laugh, "but I especially like the way he puts sugar cubes in his tea and crushes them with the stirrer."

"General Iroh uses sugar cubes?" Korra laughed.

"Yup," Asami said, joining in on the laughter.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed now, you should head in too," Korra said.

"I'll be in in a minute. Thanks Korra," Asami said.

"You're welcome," Korra smiled as she headed in. Asami continued to ponder at the dock. Everything was so complicated. She loved Mako, and then she hated him, now she likes him again. But Iroh, she'd really fallen head-over-heels for that man. If there's one thing she'd learned is that when one door's opened, another door must close.


End file.
